Charged Chemistry
by Mery-M-E-Arrow
Summary: TRADUCTION. OS de wackyjacqs du même nom. En honneur du "National Battery Day". Un petit S/J qui prend place lors de la saison 4, après "Perdus dans l'espace" alors que Sam rend visite à un Colonel grincheux à l'infirmerie.


**Note du traducteur : **

Voici un nouvel OS de wackyjacqs, sur le "National Battery Day", que vous pouvez trouver là : s/9025066/1/Charged-Chemistry

Enjoy ! :)

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Charged Chemistry**

* * *

Samantha Carter s'arrêta brusquement alors qu'elle entrait dans l'infirmerie et entendit les grognements de son supérieur qui raisonnaient dans la pièce.

- Oh bon Dieu, Doc ! Je vous ai dis que j'allais _bien_.

Le sourcil de Sam se releva alors qu'elle se mordait la joue pour s'empêcher de rire face à ses protestations habituelles – surtout lorsqu'elle entendit la voix exaspérée de Janet Fraiser un moment plus tard.

- Faites-moi plaisir, Colonel. Vous montrez encore quelques signes d'anoxie et vous avez toujours des frissons. Vous n'allez nul part tant que je ne vous l'autorise pas.

- Oh, aller !

- Non. Maintenant au lit, Monsieur.

- Mais...

- Ah ! Ce sont les ordres du docteur.

Sur ce, Janet se dirigea vers son bureau pour permettre au Colonel de se calmer et Sam fit rapidement dévier son regard avant de ne se faire surprendre à fixer les fesses de son supérieur alors qu'il grimpait sur son lit.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce avant de baisser le menton pour fixer ses bottes, Sam repensa à leur dernière mission avec un frisson. C'était passé près. Presque _trop_ près pour Sam lorsqu'elle repensa au moment où elle avait trouvé Teal'c et le colonel inconscients dans le planeur modifié.

Quand son père leur avait donné une petite secousse, Sam ne pouvait expliquer le soulagement qu'elle avait ressenti en sachant que ses équipiers avaient écoutés leurs supplications et s'étaient battus pour rester en vie. Quand le Colonel avait tourné sa tête et posé ses yeux marrons dans les siens, Sam avait senti tout son corps se réchauffer. Elle avait sourit pour se reprendre alors que l'air confus de son supérieur la faisait rire en dépit du sérieux de la situation. Son amusement avait peut-être été inapproprié étant donné les circonstances, mais pour Sam, son humour était comme son souffle de vie.

Au moment où il avait dit « Hey » et lui avait fait un geste vague et maladroit de la main, elle avait su qu'il irait bien. Et ça lui allait, elle ne voulait même pas penser à ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle, son père et Daniel étaient arrivés un peu plus tard.

Avant qu'elle ne s'engagea sur ce chemin sombre et isolé, le son de quelqu'un qui appelait son nom la tira de ses pensées.

- Yoohoo ! La Terre à Carter !

Sam sursauta et senti ses joues rougirent alors que le Colonel la regardait depuis son lit avec un sourire amusé plaqué sur le visage.

- Désolée, Monsieur, J'étais... perdue dans mes pensées, bafouilla-t-elle lamentablement en venant à son chevet.

- Je serais choqué si vous me disiez que vous vous arrêtez de temps à autres, plaisanta-t-il en se reposant contre les oreillers en fermant les yeux. Quand il laissa échapper un soupir, Sam fronça des sourcils avec inquiétude.

- Tout va bien, Monsieur ?

- Parfait, ironisa-t-il. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes avant d'ouvrir brusquement un œil. Il étudia soigneusement son second.

- Carter ?

- Monsieur ?

- Vous pensez que vous pouvez me faire évader ?

- Non, Monsieur. Désolée. Répondit-elle avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Son amusement augmenta lorsque le Colonel ferma son œil et marmonna quelque chose incluant « de connivence » et « marché du pouvoir napoléonien ». Sam pencha la tête sur le côté et releva un sourcil impatient – elle savait que le Colonel n'avait pas fini.

Un instant plus tard, il rouvrit les yeux à nouveau. Il l'a dévisagea de haut en bas avant de parler.

- Est-ce que vous m'avez au moins amené quelque chose... en dehors des dossiers pas du tout attirant que vous tenez ?

Sam sourit en lançant un regard aux quelques dossiers coincés dans sa main droite.

- Non, Monsieur.

Quelque chose entre une plainte et un grognement s'échappa du Colonel avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter.

- Rien du tout ?

- Non, Monsieur.

Sam sourit affectueusement à son supérieur alors qu'il boudai et marmonnai quelque chose.

- De quoi, Monsieur ?

- C'est _ennuyeux_ ici, se plaint-il en gesticulant.

- Teal'c ne vous avez pas amené votre Game Boy ce matin ? Demanda Sam en fronçant les sourcils avec confusion.

- Le Doc l'a prise.

- Hum... Pourquoi, Monsieur ? Demanda-t-elle en essayant de cacher son sourire.

Il se tourna vers elle avec une expression sérieuse.

- Elle a dit que je faisais trop de bruit en jouant, répondit-il piteusement en mimant des guillemets autour des mots du docteur.

- Ah.

- C'est pas drôle Carter !

- Bien sûr que non, Monsieur.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que le regard de Jack se pose sur les dossiers dans la main de Sam. Sa curiosité eu finalement raison de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans les dossiers ?

Sam ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, puis la referma. Elle se mordit la lèvre et les lui tendit silencieusement, attendant que le Colonel s'assoit. Sam répondit à sa question silencieuse.

- Ce sont les rapports de mission, Monsieur. En particulier vos rapports de nos cinq dernières missions en retards. Le Général Hammond m'a demandé d'aller les chercher dans votre bureau.

- Ah... Donc ? Demanda paresseusement Jack un moment plus tard. Sam résista à l'envie de rouler des yeux.

- Le Général Hammond veut que les terminiez et les lui rendez dans les trois prochains jours.

Jack eu une expression horrifiée à cet ordre avant de pencher la tête sur le côté et de regarder Carter. Un sourire commença doucement à étirer ses lèvres.

- Dites, Carter...

- Non, Monsieur.

- Pourquoi pas ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pour commencer, Monsieur, ce ne sont pas mes rapports de mission.

- Et ? Retirez les mots compliqués et les conne... trucs scientifiques et George ne le saura jamais !

Elle baissa le menton et regarda son supérieur entre ses cils.

- Je pense qu'il pourrait s'en douter, Monsieur.

- Je souffre d'anoxie, vous savez, marmonna-t-il dans une nouvelle tentative de se débarrasser de ses rapports.

- Je sais, Monsieur. Le Général Hammond le sait aussi, répondit Sam. Elle lui offrit un grand sourire en ajoutant : C'est pourquoi il vous a donné trois jours. Autrement, ils auraient besoin d'être remplis ce soir.

Toute trace de nonchalance disparût du visage de Jack à ces derniers mots.

- Merde, murmura-t-il.

Il attrapa le premier de la pile alors que Sam lui retirait le reste. Alors qu'il ouvrait le dossier, Sam se pencha et déposa les autres sur la petite table de chevet.

- Euh, Monsieur ?

- Ouais ?

Comme Sam ne répondait pas, Jack tourna la tête et vis son second tenir sa Game Boy avec un air confus.

- Je croyais que Janet avez pris votre Game Boy ?

- Elle _l'a_ prise, marmonna Jack. Puis elle l'a ramené... sans les piles.

Un rire échappa à Sam sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher.

- Désolée, Monsieur, réussi-t-elle à dire en surpassant son amusement et en reposant la Game Boy.

- Autre chose, Carter ? Répondit-il dangereusement et Sam pouvait lire entre les lignes. Elle se calma rapidement surprenant le reflet dans ses yeux lorsqu'il retourna son attention sur le dossier.

- Pas exactement, Monsieur.

- Bon, alors si vous permettez... J'ai du retard à rattraper, fini-t-il avec un soupir résigné en laissant le rapport tomber sur ses genoux.

- Oui, Monsieur.

Sam se retourna pour partir et n'avait fait que quelques pas avant de se figer.

- Monsieur ? Dit-elle en se tournant pour lui faire face.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que vous venez de dire ?

- J'ai _dis_, je vous avez apporté de la jell-O bleu la dernière fois que vous étiez à l'infirmerie, répondit-il avec un visage recomposé et un regard sûr.

- Je sais, répondit-elle doucement. Merci.

- Vous ne m'avez vraiment _rien_ amené ? Demanda-t-il avec désespoir.

Il rétrécit les yeux lorsque le sourire de Sam s'agrandit et qu'elle baissa le menton en commençant à rougir. Doucement, elle releva la tête et rencontra le regard du Colonel. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours avant de retourner près de son supérieur et de glisser sa main dans la poche de son uniforme.

Elle lui fit signe de lui tendre sa main. L'instant d'après, Jack senti quelque chose de lourd reposer dans la paume de sa main et il y jeta un coup d'œil. Sam essaya de repousser la chaleur qui envahissait tout son corps alors que le visage du Colonel s'illuminait avec joie.

Elle se recula du lit avec un sourire complice.

- Amusez-vous bien, Monsieur.

- Merci Carter, vous êtes la meilleure ! Répondit-il en ancrant ses yeux aux siens.

Sur ce, le rapport de mission, oublié, reposa sur le lit et Sam secoua la tête amusement alors que le Colonel attrapait sa Game Boy dans la table de chevet et y insérait les deux nouvelles piles.

* * *

_Voilà :) Un autre qui suit! N'hésitez pas à laisser un petite review, ça paye à la fois l'auteur et moi ^^_


End file.
